Make You Feel My Love
by hhlover101
Summary: Lost in sadness. Not knowing the exact feeling of what it's like to be loved. Just when I thought you left me, suddenly you came back. You made me feel what it's like to be loved and in love. After the idea of us together was abnormal, faith always had a different idea seeing that we were meant for each other. I'm glad you found me. One-shot story *Review please*


**Make You Feel My Love- a Hollywood Heights one-shot story**

**A/N: Alright folks this one-shot here is about leddie's first time and it is detailed an anon requested this story and I gladly made it so please if you do not like these kinds of stories don't read it. This story is based off the song by Adele; I'm infatuated with all her work. So here you go and remember I warned you so if you don't want to read it, then simply don't read it. I'm stepping a little outside my comfort zone for this one so sorry if it sucks. I've read several other fanfics that had this kind of stuff in the stories so I'm basing it completely off of those ideas and adding my own twists. Hope you enjoy:) **

**Loren's P.O.V.**

I sit outside, sitting on the front porch of my house while hearing the raindrops thud against the wooden interior of my roof. They each fall solemnly to the ground causing a massive amount of puddles to surround me. I look out into the distance of the world and wonder how everything changed so rapidly. I remember I always used to sit outside with her examining the skies, usually looking for shapes hidden in the day. I'm fond of all the memories I had with her. All those times she told me to be strong without her, ended up holding a lot more meaning and depth behind it now. Now she's gone.

My mother.

The woman who brought me into this world. The caring lady who was always there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on, or she was always there to offer some wise words of wisdom.

Now it's a different story.

I look out to the gloomy grey clouded atmosphere waiting for the sun to come out. Waiting for some light to finally arise. The cool brisk air delivered goose bumps upon my skin, and my sweater wasn't doing a substantial job in keeping me warm. I brought my knees up onto the bench, and placed them closer to my head bowing my chin onto them. I was trying to keep warm. I just wanted to stay out here avoiding all the grief that waited inside. The precious picture frames of her and I together made me longing to go back to those days. Now it's just my Dad and I. It hurt tremendously going back in there looking at what remains. Broken bottle tops and glass are scattered on the floor, seeing that my Dad throws a drunken tantrum every now and then. He's hurting just as much as I am right now. It's been 3 months since she died. Three months since I gave up on my career in music. The only one who manages to keep me from breaking, is my boyfriend Eddie. As in Eddie Duran the famous rock star that's how everybody knows him, but to me he's just Eddie. Right now I wish he was here holding me in his embrace, but he is on tour traveling all over the world enjoying his life. While I'm here drowning in my own depression. I let tears escape my eye-sockets and they travel down my face leaving a stream of sadness behind it. My heart rate accumulates, and I started breathing heavily. All these emotions and distress overwhelmed me.

It's hard to move on.

I'm sick of feeling this way.

Why can't I be saved from it all. All those thoughts leave lasting scars on my heart, and slowly they're eating me alive. If it's even possible; I could hear my heart motionlessly crack by the pieces. I miss her. Longing and wanting her presence back, but I know it's not possible. We all have to go at some point, and I guess her time has already past. Now she's up there probably looking down on me wishing I could to move on with my life. I graduated from high-school already, and I'm taking a year off of college. I had originally taken a year off of college to focus more on my music career, but now that plan has definitely changed. A usual day for me is to sit outside on my porch letting all my sorrows leave a growing sadness on me. I sit here letting all my troubles and dark thoughts consume me into an unbroken trance. I remember the cheery and happy girl I was once was. Now I'm a ghost of that girl I once knew. I haven't seen Eddie for about a month. I've talked to him on the phone, chatted with him on Skype, pretty much talked to him every second I could. We've been dating for 6 months now, and today was our six month anniversary. It's a shame we won't get to spend it together though. I let my eyes scrutinize the sky looking for an answer of hope, some guidance buried within it. Like always though, to my dismay there's nothing but emptiness there. I believe that has been my interpretation of things lately. All I see is nothing but emptiness in everything my gaze falls upon.

No light just darkness.

Is there any point to pursuing happiness anymore? My own father and I could barely have a decent conversation now. We rarely share words with one another, we tell each other things with our looks and gazes not our mouths. I can hardly speak properly now. There's nothing to talk about. Not anymore. Our conversation occasionally include the words hi and bye. And that's it. I'm anticipating the day where I could finally be able to feel happy again. I don't feel loved anymore. And it's been like that ever since Eddie's and my Mom's descent. I know he loves me he says it a numerous amount of times, but actions speak a lot louder than words, and lately he hasn't really been showing me his love.

I feel a hollow in me. All I see when I look in the mirror is nothing but a broken and fragile girl. I let out an exasperated sigh and scan the grey cemented streets. Cars of all sorts continuously passed through from time to time. I could hear their wheels slush through the damp roads. Unexpectedly I see a black Escalade park right in front of my house. I hear the rumbling sound of the engine turn off, and someone briefly hops off the car. I continued to stare at the car, and that's when I saw the surprise of my life. He slowly made his way so that he was facing me, and that's when I saw that it was indeed Eddie. I abruptly sprung up from the bench, and hurriedly ran towards him. As soon as I made my way over to him I gladly hopped into his embrace, and he spun me around ripening his hold on me. I let tears of joy escape the essence of my eyes, and smiled which is something I haven't found the will to do until now. He gently placed me back on the ground, and quickly placed his arms securely on my waist. He was wearing a grey t-shirt that admired his muscular arms, and some dark perfectly fitted pants. My arms settled behind his neck, and a wide smile made its grand appearance on his face. It was raining lightly now, and I could see the sun begin to creep out from beneath the heaviness of the clouds.

"What are you doing here. I thought you'd be in Europe by now with your tour and everything."

"Nope there's no tour anymore thankfully. Something happened apparently that suddenly made the tour get canceled. I didn't question it at all though, because now I get more time with my girl. I missed you so much Loren." He leaned in and lightly placed a kiss on the hem of my lips.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've been a wreck without you here with me. Well my Dad's not home indicating that we have some alone time together. Would you like to come inside?" I asked suggestively. He simply grimaced and nodded his head in agreement to my offer. He interlaced his hand with mine, and we happily walked into my lovely abode hand in hand. We promptly shut the door behind us and made our way over to the couch, and we fleetly fell on top of it.

"You know in these past months it's only been getting worse. My Dad is hardly ever here because he's always out drinking his sorrows away. I've just felt so alone lately, but now you're here to change that hopefully."

"Loren you're never going to be alone. Don't worry babe I promise you from now on things are only going to get better. And as time continues to pass I'll always keep my stance by your side, never leaving you to fend for yourself, because I love you." He spoke with complete sincerity, and in his words I could feel his love for me pouring out. I scooted closer to him, and took initiative and leaned in placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Sparks flew of course, and I put in every ounce of love I had for him in it. My hands briskly wrapped around his neck, and his hands were placed on my waistline. We continued to kiss passionately, and this kiss deepened sharply. He bit on my lower lip asking for permission in, and I gladly obliged. His tongue made a journey into the sweet cavern of my mouth, and his tongue explored every part of it. All at once, both of our tongues snaked around each other and we battled for dominancy. In this round mine ended up winning. Our kiss was growing more and more turning into something else rapidly. His lips left mine, and he began to nuzzle his head on the crook of my neck laying passionate love bites upon it. He once again found my weak spot. I decided it was my turn, and I began to nibble just a little below his jawline, and I could see enjoyment rush in his expression. He continued to kiss the bare skin on my neck, and I let soft moans withdraw from my mouth. As this kiss was turning more pleasurable by the minute; I laid my back onto the couch never once breaking our kiss and Eddie followed letting his body hover over mine. We continued to go on like this for quite some time, until both of us needed to let out a breath. I looked up into the depth of Eddie's eyes while breathing heavily, and all that showed was want and lust. I knew in that moment where this was leading.

"You want to do this?" He asked while also breathing heavily, left breathless after that. No words needed to be said, because I nodded my head in compliment. My legs quickly wrapped around his torso, and he carried me in his arms. Wasting no time I laid small kisses on his neck and underneath his jaw making him rush to my room. As soon as we reached our desired destination, he speedily opened the door. The door swung open and we waltzed our way into their, and he placed me on the ground while he locked the door. I again wasted no time and took off my sweater and sweats placing them both somewhere in the vicinity of my room. As soon as Eddie turned around he stopped dead in his tracks and grinned. He quickly made his way towards me, and took off his shirt in a haste manner throwing it over his head. He leaned forward and kissed me forcefully letting his lips again feel the sweetness of my lips. I could feel the bare skin of his chest on my chest, both pressed against each other. I was in my bra and black laced panties. I tugged on Eddie's belt buckle, and took off his pants hastily still never once departing my lips from his. I felt his heart pounding against my chest, and adrenaline rushed throughout my body and his too. His pants finally fell to the ground, and we fell backwards onto the plush bed. His lips were pressed into my neck, as his body hovered over mine once again. I balanced my head back and enjoyed the pleasure it brought as let muffled moans retreat from my mouth. Eddie halted his actions for a second, and again asked me if I was sure about this decision.

"Loren are you sure about this. I mean your Dad could get home any second now." I placed my fingertips upon his lips and silenced him.

"But Loren I want to be-." I cut him off before he could finish the remainder of his sentence.

"I think if I didn't want to do this we wouldn't be in this position right now. Now please shut up and let's continue." He gladly smirked in agreement, and pulled out protection from his pocket. I wondered why he had that there, but kept the question to myself. He saw my questioning glance, and answered.

"It was just in case." He abruptly took off his boxers, and my eyes got wide at the sight of his rather large member. He put the condom on, and he saw my expression and let out a brief chuckle. He leaned in and kissed me once again, and pulled down my panties without me knowing and threw them elsewhere. I sat straight up, and let him unclip my bra. Surprisingly he actually took it off without having any difficulties. He revealed my upper chest area. He sat there staring at me either being disgusted by my looks or appreciative. I took it as he was appalled by the sight before him. So I quickly turned myself to face the other way. I crossed my arms and let out a low grunt. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and he kissed the blade of my shoulder, rubbing the other one with his hand.

"You're beautiful in every way. There's no need to hide your beauty." He turned me around to face him and I felt more reassured than before. I lay on my back clutching the silk white sheets that surrounded me. He sucked on my already erected nipple, and gently caressed and massaged the other one gracefully. Instant pleasure waved upon them, and moans were coming out of my mouth louder than expected. Eddie kissed me from my stomach and then finding a way back to my lips. My whole body was tingling, and I wanted him more than ever now. He placed his member near my womanhood, and I could feel it peaking at my entrance. He looked at me searching for an answer, asking for permission, and I impatiently answered with a nod. He slowly placed his member inside me, and he started moving within me at a steady pace. At first it caused a massive amount of pain, but soon it turned into pleasure and the painful feeling quickly vanished. I let moans escape from my mouth, and they got louder and louder. The moans didn't seem to faze Eddie, and instead he smiled knowing that was our code for professing our love for one another. His member began to thrust inside me at a faster pace. He let out muttered grunts hidden beneath his breath, and I continued to direct him to go faster. As his member began to dance inside me I moved my head backwards in ecstasy.

This feeling I would surely never forget.

All this felt so foreign, but yet right. His skin continued to smack against mine, and each thrust felt more pleasurable than the last.

"Faster Eddie. Faster." I said while letting out distilled breaths. He leaned in every now and then to lay kisses on my neck or lips. He was expressing all my love towards me right now. Sweet serenity surrounded me, and he was making me feel at paradise. Finally content. As I was nearing my climax he grabbed my ass, and let his thrusts become more forceful. I could literally hear the bed continously creak, as we moved as one.

"Edddddie!"

His member went in full force, and that's when my climax had come to an abrupt end. Both our fluids calmed down, and we both laid down left breathless and sore after that. I placed my head onto his bare chest, and he wrapped me in his arms. He gently kissed the top of my forehead.

"I love you so much Loren."

"I love you too Eddie. Don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry I never will." And in that moment relief had finally waved upon me. He hold on me tightened and he held me closely. I took in his intoxicating scent, and felt solaced for a change. This is how exactly how it's supposed to be. Me and him. Him and I. We were made for each other. I used to think him and I together would be impossible, but the unexpected happened and at the end of the day we were meant to be. All that was designed to keep us apart didn't matter. We were going to find each other one way or another. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love.

One of a kind.

That's the type of love we share. Even though we both have our flaws, that's what makes our relationship all the more worth it. No one is perfect. There's no human in the world that doesn't have their flaws, but that's what makes us all unique in our own way. I'm glad that Eddie found me when he did, otherwise I'd be stuck in a dark place right now. He is my savior. The one who holds me together when I'm breaking. And as he promised things did begin to get better. My career started to pick back up, and my father and I started to rekindle our relationship. Everything worked out just like he said it would. All my gratitude goes to him, and of course my Mom who's looking down on me. Even though she's not physically here, she's always here with me. Slowly things started to pick up right where they left off. It all worked out in the end. And it's all because of Eddie, the love of my life. I'm glad I could call him mine. Finally I know what it's like to be loved.

My savior, the one who guided me. All because of him light shined upon my life once again, and I couldn't be more grateful for that.

**Hope you liked and please give me your thoughts on it thank you. Don't worry my other fanfics will be updated this week and whenever else time is provided. So look out for those updates. Sorry if there is any grammatical errors my laptop keeps on freezing. Listen to Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran during the steamy scenes, and oh trust me you'll get the full effect. That's what I was listening to while writing.**

**Until Next Time,**

**leddielover2**


End file.
